


Hobbits and the Ring

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Era, Gen, Pearl Harbor Day, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: A free-verse poem celebrating our five principal hobbits. Written on Pearl Harbor Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings. J.R.R. Tolkien does. This is a poem commemorating our five-leading gentle-hobbits.
> 
> Written on Pearl Harbor Day, but this free-verse poem makes sense with the hobbits, given their experiences in the Battle of the Five Armies and the War of the Ring. Also, with this poem, I’m going with the hobbits that were less affected by the Ring to enduring the Ring the longest without falling into its grasp.

**Hobbits and the Ring**

_Bilbo Baggins_

Here’s a hobbit with much to spare.  
A home and a Ring of many wonders,  
that gave to him much skill and luck,  
as was ever to be found.

This hobbit deserves an award  
for being deemed “luck-wearer”.

_Peregrin “Pippin” Took_

A hobbit so young in a world unknown  
for the Ring didn’t possess him,  
yet his youth was still on cue.  
He grew up to be the hobbit we knew.

For this hobbit we consider  
to be a proper knight and Thain of the Shire.

_Meriadoc “Merry” Brandybuck_

A hobbit and lead conspirator,  
this hobbit could not go wrong.  
His stubborn ways would soon be changed,  
and the need to ask for help would come.

This hobbit changed in many ways,  
through simple courage and an author at best.

_Samwise Gamgee_

A hobbit leading the simple life.  
His love of elves and lore gave him strength.  
That courage would pull through in the end,  
when he chose to save Frodo time and time again.

From helping to defeat the Ring and Gollum,  
this hobbit proved his strength through friendship time and time again.

_Frodo Baggins_

The hobbit hit hardest and endured the longest,  
from the Shire to Mordor. From physical pain  
to emotional, mentality, and spiritually,  
the Ring touched him in almost every matter.

Hope he sought, friendship with Sam he received,  
through will this hobbit lasted the longest against the One Ring.

_Conclusion_

For all our hobbits, their strengths and weaknesses are revealed.  
Each hobbit takes their rightful place in the history of Middle-earth.  
Each hobbit came through. In the end, when we decide where they rank,  
it’s obvious that each hobbit deserves credit in defeating the One Ring.

And for that we are grateful,  
for all five hobbits are amazing in every which way there is.

And so, we come to the end of this poem.  
And so we come to the end of this tale.


End file.
